Bilhetes Secretos
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Cristal Evans. Quando Dumbledore propos um jogo Lily não esperava estar junto com James Potter.
1. Bilhetes Secretos 1

**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Cristal Evans! Nem com quinhentas fics eu ia agradecer o suficiente pelas suas reviews!

*-*-*

Eu sou Lily Evans e não é que precise de um diário, este caderno é só para eu colar os bilhetes e falar sobre eles.

Essa idéia do professor Dumbledore de um amigo de bilhetes secretos está deixando todo mundo maluco e eu que já não sou muito sã... Acho que você entendeu, ou entenderia se não fosse um diário, quer dizer um caderno de bilhetes.

*-*-*

Bilhete 1.

"_**Isso é estranho. Conversar com alguém que não sei quem é, vai que você seja um sonserino?"**_

Resposta 1.

"_**Qual o problema em ser sonserino? Eu sou da Grifinória, mas concordo sobre isso ser muito estranho."**_

Por que as pessoas implicam tanto com a Sonserina? O Sev é da Sonserina tudo bem que ele mudou agora, mas ele era muito legal!

Bilhete 2.

"_**O problema em ser sonserino? Nada a não ser que você não goste de destilar venenos. Você é uma garota ou um cara?"**_

Resposta 2.

"_**Nem todos são assim! Isso é preconceito de casas e por isso mesmo Dumbledore teve essa idéia para interagirmos com outras casas! Sou uma garota e você?"**_

Bilhete 3.

"_**Diga um que não é! Grifinória, um garoto ultimo ano e você está em que ano?"**_

_Marlene roubando o diário da Lily, desculpe Lily mas isso é um diário sim! Você está se dando muito bem com seu amigo de bilhetes secretos! Eu estou me dando muito mal com o meu! Nunca vi pessoa mais orgulhoso e machista... Pensando bem ele não alcança o Black nesses quesitos..._

Lene! Isso não é um diário e mesmo que fosse você não pode ir roubando ele! Você já pensou se for o Black o seu amigo de bilhetes?

_Sem chance Lily!_

Não adianta me olhar com essa cara! É possível! E agora deixa eu voltar minha atenção a aula!

_É história da magia! Ninguém presta atenção a essa aula!_

Resposta 3.

"_**Suzi Forer! Ultimo ano também! Isso elimina muitas pessoas! O que será que vamos ganhar se acertamos quem é o amigo secreto em um mês? O professor Dumbledore disse que vai ser algo inesquecível!"**_

Agora que a Lene resolveu dar uma volta com o Florêncio (É o nome dele é esse mesmo!) eu posso comentar: QUE SEJA O FRANK E NÃO UM DOS MAROTOS! OU SE FOR UM DOS MAROTOS QUE SEJA O REMUS!

Bilhete 4.

"_**Suzi Forer? Isso é porque quase ninguém soube do que ela fez com o Snape! Não que ele não merece-se é claro! Não sei, seria interessante um pouco de poção da verdade! Mas acho que Dumbie não vai dar isso não!"**_

Resposta 4.

" _**O que ela fez com Severo? Poção da verdade? Isso causaria muitos problemas! Acho que vai ser algo como livros."**_

Bilhete 5.

"_**O que é inesquecível em livros? Suzi fez um feitiço que o manteve dançando pelado no Salão Comunal da Sonserina a tarde toda! Deve ter sido muito engraçado!"**_

Resposta 5.

"_**Não sei o que há de engraçado nisso! Nós podemos ter os livros para sempre! Eles são inesquecíveis!"**_

_Como a Lily foi um pouquinho lá em baixo xingar o Potter por estar batendo no Black. Isso mesmo! O Potter batendo no Black que é a sombra dele, ou talvez seja o inverso não sei..._

_Como isso é um diário eu acho que tenho o direito de invadir! Shsuasuashuahsau. Já pensou se for o P..._

Não ouse falar esse nome no meu caderno Marlene!

_Ok! O que houve lá embaixo?_

Não sei... Pelo que entendi o Black estava folgando no Potter que se descontrolou totalmente!

_Quanto tempo de detenção?_

Três dias, mas o engraçado é que agora eles saíram rindo do Salão Comunal!

_Não adianta me olhar assim! Eu não sei o que eles fizeram!_

Certo! Mas agora você pode largar meu caderno?

_É um diário!_

Não! Não é!

Bilhete 6.

"_**Inesquecíveis? Eles ficam poeirentos isso sim! Percebeu como essa história está deixando todo mundo eufórico?"**_

Resposta 6.

"_**Podem ficar poeirentos, mas cada vez que você quiser eles estarão lá! Realmente, parece que não falam em outra coisa!"**_

Bilhete 7.

"_**Mas amigos servem para isso também! Vamos falar de outra coisa então. Faça um lista das coisas que você gosta e do que não gosta!"**_

Resposta 7.

"_**Sem comentários! Ok! Coisas que eu gosto: Gosto quando neva, de queijo derretido na lareira, de ir para a praia nas férias e sair com a Lene para comprarmos doces nos passeios a Hoesmeade. Coisas que não gosto? Quando minha irmã me chama de aberração e do Potter sempre atrás de mim e você?"**_

*-*-*

_Você já pensou que talvez ele seja o Potter? Por isso não lhe mandou mais nenhum bilhete essa semana?_

Ele não é o Potter Lene! Ele é legal e o Potter...

_É super legal! Você que implica com ele sem o conhecer!_

Não comece a defender o Potter Lene!

_Eu estou falando a verdade Lily! E se não for ele porque depois daquele bilhete ele não respondeu mais?_

Eu não sei!

_Você reparou que o James parou de correr atrás de você também? É claro que é o James!_

Não pode ser!

_Pare de fazer essa cara de choro! Isso não é ruim!_

*-*-*

Bilhete 8.

"_**Coisas que eu gosto? De Lily Evans da Grifinória, embora ela deixe obvio que não goste de mim. De quabribol e a sensação de liberdade que eu sinto. Coisas que não gosto? Dos ataques de Voldemort."**_

Sabe o que eu tenho a falar? Que estou ferrada! É claro que é o Potter! Só pode ser! Mas ele é tão arrogante que até... Ai! Eu não sei o que fazer!

Resposta 8.

"_**Acho que já descobrimos quem somos certo Potter?"**_

Bilhete 9.

"_**Tenho certeza que sim Lily."**_

Resposta 9.

"_**Então isso significa que paramos de nos falar?"**_

Bilhete 10.

"_**Por mim não. Está legal esses bilhetes."**_

Resposta 11.

"_**Mas agora isso vai ficar muito estranho..."**_

Bilhete 12.

"_**Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eu não posso ser esse monstro?"**_

Resposta 12.

"_**Acho que já passou por uns cinco segundos. Na verdade nunca Potter."**_

Bilhete 13.

"_**Então encare isso como uma chance de me conhecer realmente!"**_

Resposta 13.

"_**Ok."**_

*-*-*

_EU NÃO ACREDITO! Então porque você e o James não se falam?_

Porque vamos conversar por bilhetes.

_Isso é tão fofo! Eu já te contei que estava certa e é o Black mesmo? Ele é tão não-romântico!_

As garotas no banheiro me contaram o quão não-romântico ele é! Shsuahushau.

_O que você quer diz dizer com isso?_

Quero dizer que as garotas me contaram que viram vocês se agarrando depois da aula de Poções!

_Ah! Isso!_

Exato Marlene! E como você não me contou?

_Oh! Achei que não fosse necessário!_

Não fosse necessário?

_É! Foi só uma vez! Não vai acontecer de novo!_

Sei...

*-*-*

**N/A:** Alguém acreditou na Lene? Eu não! Nem preciso pedir neh? Comentem!


	2. Bilhetes Secretos 2

_Você não vai tirar o feitiço dessa cortina, Lily?_

Não, Lene! Eu quero ficar sozinha, ok?

_Nada está ok! E eu sei! Mas ficar aí chorando não vai ajudar!_

Lene entenda: Eu quero ficar sozinha!

_Ok! Então quando quiser conversar a respeito eu estou no Salão Comunal!_

Certo.

_Você não vai sair daí mesmo Lily? O Ranhoso sempre foi assim, só porque você percebeu isso, mas agora você sabe e..._

Pode descer, Lene? Depois nós conversamos!

_Aff! To indo!_

* * *

Bilhete 14.

"_**Eu vi o que houve Lily, se precisar conversar."**_

Resposta 14.

"_**Se você viu não tem muito o que falar né?!"**_

Bilhete 15.

"_**Ao contraio, sei que você está mal."**_

Resposta 15.

"_**Não há nada que você possa fazer."**_

Bilhete 16.

"_**Encontre-me em uma hora na Torre de Astronomia."**_

Eu vou na torre? O que será que o Potter quer? Não sei se quero ir lá não! Vai que seja alguma armação?

Bilhete 17.

"_**Por favor Lily."**_

Aff! Como é ruim ser boazinha!

Resposta 16 e 17.

"_**Ok. Em uma hora estarei lá."**_

* * *

_Agora você me conta TUDO Lily Evans!_

Ok! Mas controle-se e só escreve se não vamos acordar as outras!

_Ok! Eu fico quieta se você me contar TUDO!_

Já disse que vou contar Lene! Eu cheguei lá antes dele, eu fui mais cedo já que não queria entrar e dar de cara com ele e não saber o que falar, então lógico que deixei essa situação para ele que como é o Potter sempre tem o que falar.

_Lily! Pare de ofender o James e conte logo!_

Mas ao contrario do esperado eu estava lá olhando a paisagem da torre quando do nada, aqueles braços de deus grego do Potter...

_Braços de deus grego? O que o James fez com você Lily? Rs._

Fique quieta Lene! Continuando, ele me abraçou por trás e me virou para ele puxando-me de encontro aqueles músculos...

_Eu não sabia que você era tão perva, amiga! Sempre te achei uma santa!_

Eu juro que se você não me deixar contar...

_Vai correr para os braços musculosos do James?_

Cale-se Marlene!

_Continua Lily!_

Agora não quero!

_Continua!_

Não quero!

_Continua se não eu conto para o Sirius que você queria ficar com ele no segundo ano!_

Isso é golpe sujo Lene! E desde quando o Black é Sirius? Shsauhsahsuahsua.

_Depois te conto isso, mas acabe a sua história primeiro._

Certo, daí nós sentamos lá e ficamos abraçados com o James mexendo nos meus cabelos...

_Hum, agora é James?_

Vai tomar...

_O que fizeram com a santa Lily? Rs._

Depois fomos embora...

_Vocês não falaram nada?_

Não, mas foi ótimo mesmo assim!

_Só você mesmo Lily para deixar o James ir embora sem..._

Sua vez agora Lene! E já que você disse que eu fui boba em deixar o Potter ir nem quero imaginar o que você fez com o Black! Shsuahsuahuahsua.

_Vai para a Cidade da Caveira Lily!_

Cidade da Caveira? Kkkk. Está ficando sem respostas criativas Lene!

_Cala a boca e me deixa contar!_

Então conta logo!

_Ok! Eu e o Sirius ficamos na Sala dos Monitores..._

Vocês usaram as salas dos Monitores? Com autorização de quem?

_Do Potter é claro!_

Vou ter uma conversinha com o James...

_Não seja louca Lily! Continuando, então nós resolvemos ficar por algum tempo juntos, não como se tivéssemos namorando é claro..._

Claro! Por que não imagino nenhum dos dois namorando, sério!

_Falou a Sra. Quero ir para os braços musculosos do James..._

Cala boca Lene!

_Risos._

Vai dormir!

_Boa noite Srta. Eu Amo James Potter._

Boa noite Srta. Eu Sou Louca Por Sirius Black!

* * *

_Me salva dessa aula chata!_

Feitiços é ótimo, Lene!

_**Não sei de onde Lily!**_

Quem lhe chamou na conversa, Potter?

_Ninguém! Ele é metido assim!_

_Quem tá falando é o Sr. Não Metido Que Rouba Os Cadernos Dos Outros!_

_Que eu saiba o caderno não é seu Lene!_

_Mas também não é seu! :P_

_**Vocês não podem discutir a relação depois? Eu deixo vocês usarem a sala dos monitores.**_

Nós temos que conversar sobre isso Potter! A sala também é minha e acho melhor eles arrumarem outro lugar para se agarrarem!

_Acho que ela quer a sala só para ela e o Potter, Six!_

Vai se...

_Olha o linguajar Evans!_

Olha quem fala não é, Black?!

_**Parem de discutir! E se você quer a sala só para nós tudo bem Lily!**_

...

_**Porque ficou vermelha?**_

_Acho que ela entendeu a frase com pensamentos não puros, Pontas!_

Até parece que você tem algum pensamento não pervertido nessa sua cabeça Black!

_Nós não podemos conversar sem discutir?_

Não!

_**Não!**_

_Não!_

_Ok! Eu me rendo! Rs._

A Lene e esses Rs dela! Chega a estressar!

_Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs. Rs.R..._

_Ok! Chega Lene!_

_**Quando será que eles resolvem namorar sério?**_

Acho que pra esses dois é mais fácil o dia depois do nunca! Shushuahsuahsua.

_Pelo menos eu já peguei a morena!_

_Como que é Sirius?_

_Nada mor!_

_Mor é a galinha da sua mãe!_

_Minha mãe pode ser tudo menos galinha com aquela cara de velha azeda..._

_Rs. Ok! Ta perdoado Black!_

_**Vamos embora! O resto já saiu e o professor tá olhando esquisito para nós!**_

* * *

_Lily! Assim que ver o caderno o manda para eu ler! Estou curiosa do porque Dumbledore quer falar com você!_

* * *

Bilhete 18.

"_**Eu soube o que houve, minha mãe me escreveu dizendo. Eu não sei onde você está, mas se precisar de mim, chama."**_

Resposta 18.

"_**Eu não sei realmente se quero falar com alguém agora James."**_

Bilhete 19.

"_**Entendo, mas se você quiser conversar eu estou aqui. Seja por bilhete ou pessoalmente."**_

Reposta 19.

"_**Obrigada, mas acho que fico só com a conversa por bilhetes agora."**_

Bilhete 20.

"_**Ok! Você vai no enterro?"**_

Resposta 20.

"_**Petúnia já fez o enterro! Ele cuidou para me avisar após o enterro!"**_

Bilhete 21.

"_**Mas se você quiser ir acho que Dumbledore deixa, e se precisar, eu vou com você!"**_

Bilhete 22.

"_**Acho que isso seria bom James."**_

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Eu tinha que matar os pais da Lily! Não estou bem certa sobre quantos capítulos vai ter! Talvez o próximo seja o último, talvez não! :P Beijos.

**N/B: **Uhuu! Cap legal!!

Vc matou os pais da Lily!! Tadinha... A Petúnia é muito má!! Tira ela da fic!! Muahahaha!! [risada maléfica]

A Lily e o James são tão fofinhos! A Lene e o Six tbm!^^

Continua logo!!

Bjoks

Doidinha Prongs, Beta oficial.

_Anggie:_ Oii! Obrigada! Já viu a Casa do Lago? Tirei a idéia de lá, só que modifiquei! Na verdade era para ser estilo Caso do Lago, mas do nada chegou a idéia como está agora e eu fiz! :D Beijos.

_Cristal Evans:_ Oii!! Viu? Atendi ao seu pedido e postei rapidinho, vindo de mim isso é rapidinho ok? ;D Eu também quero um James! Já encontrei um Six! Agora quero um James! :P Aos poucos a Lily vai ver que a imagem que ela tem do Jay não é a verdadeira! :D Beijos. Eu AMEI a review!

_Nanda Evans:_ Nossa! Vocês vão competir pela melhor review agora? Eu até gostei da idéia assim vou ter review gigantescas! Hahaha... To brincando! Adoro todas as reviews! Cada uma de um jeito! :D Beijos.


	3. Bilhetes Secretos 3

Não foi fácil cada segundo dessa viagem, mas estar com o James me ajudou a encarar, principalmente quando ele acertou um soco na cara gorda do Valter, acho que Petúnia nunca vai se recuperar disso.

Eu vou contar a viagem, assim não preciso contar para Lene depois, só entrego para ela ler, não gosto de falar no assunto da morte dos meus pais por enquanto.

O professor Dumbledore liberou eu e o James para irmos ao cemitério. Ao contrario do que eu sempre esperei James conseguiu se manter sério.

Fomos em silêncio no trem de Hogwarts, como James havia insistido para eu fazer, me deitei no banco e depois de um tempo acabei adormecendo e só acordando quando chegamos.

- Você quer ir em casa primeiro? - perguntou James, mas acho que não iria agüentar ver Pet, antes de ver meus pais, ou o que sobrou deles.

- Vamos no cemitério primeiro – sussurrei e James alugou um taxi para nos levar.

- Você quer que eu vá? - perguntou James perto da lápide dos meus pais.

- Sim – sussurrei e ele apertou minha mão com força.

A visita ao cemitério significa muitas lágrimas e uma sensação de despedida que eu nunca esperava sentir, James ficou ao meu lado e isso me ajudou de uma forma que nunca vou conseguir demonstrar a ele.

Petúnia não ficou muito feliz ao me ver e ao contrario do que eu esperava ela estava muito bem para quem perdeu os pais a pouco tempo.

- Foi bom você ter vindo – disse entrando e sentando-se ao lado de seu namorado porco, eu e James nos sentamos na frente dos dois.

- Eu... - comecei, mas Petúnia me interrompeu com um gesto, senti James enrijecer ao meu lado.

- Acho que nada mais justo se vendermos a casa – falou, arregalei os olhos.

- O que? - perguntei confusa.

- Vendermos a casa Lily, assim dividimos o valor e não precisamos mais nos ver – falou Petúnia com todo o pouco caso do mundo.

- Mas nós somos irmãs Pet...

- Aberrações como você não fazem parte da família – disse Valter e a próxima coisa que tive noção foi que o punho de James estava no rosto dele.

- Vamos Lily, você não precisa deles – disse James me levando dali enquanto Petúnia cuidava do nariz do Valter.

James me deixou ficar a viagem de volta em silencio depois de uma curta conversa nossa, sim Lene acho que durante todo o tempo você tinha razão. Eu sempre fui apaixonada por James Potter só nunca admiti isso... Pelo menos até agora.

*-*-*

_Você deseja saber porque foi abandonado aqui durante meses? Simples diário da Lily, assim que James entrou na vida dela, parece que esse não é mais o mundo que a ruiva habita, ela e James estão o casal mais meloso da face da terra..._

Olha só quem fala dona Marlene! Você e Sirius estão tentando comprovar que a lei trouxa está errado e podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço...

_Nem vem Lily não é para tanto, ao contrario de você e James..._

Não seja chata Lene! Você só está com ciumes porque Sirius ainda não lhe pediu em namoro!

_Nada a ver Lily, quem disse que quero namorar Sirius Black?_

Toda Hogwarts? Rs.

_Ah, cale-se Lily e vamos descer!_

*-*-*

**N/A:** Eu seii!! Foi um mini capitulo, mas é que se coloca-se mais coisa nele não ia ter epilogo e eu adoro fazer epílogos! ;D Beijos.


	4. Epilogo

_**Nossa! Eu nunca esperava encontrar esse diário perdido no sótão, acho que pela letra já da para perceber que sou James Potter. Sim, o lindo, maravilho e gostoso James Potter.**_

_**Isso daqui é como ler um pouco da alma da Lily. Mas agora eu vou contar o final da história, pois mesmo sendo um diário, sim Lily até eu sei que isso é um diário, você deve estar curioso para saber como tudo acabou, mas realmente ainda não acabou isso é só o começo, o começo de algo muito maravilhoso e poderoso.**_

_**Dumbledore nos contou que ele mesmo e a tia Minnie haviam escolhido quem pegaria quem como amigo de bilhetes secretos, alguns ficaram revoltados, mas Dumbledore com aquele jeito calmo explicou que para alguns deu muito certo e devo concordar com ele.**_

_**Sirius e Marlene moram juntos agora, estão sempre brigando, mas é claro para todas que eles são muito apaixonados.**_

_**Eu e Lily nos casamos, isso mesmo eu James Pontas Potter me casei com a minha ruivinha que no momento está com Harry, nosso filho, no quarto dele.**_

_**Vim aqui procurando minha primeira vassoura que Lily guardou aqui e lhe encontrei.**_

_**É ótimo ter guardado um livro contando a história de como fomos e somos felizes, talvez quando Harry for maior ele queira ler.**_

_**Agora vou indo, Sirius está vindo e acha que sei exatamente onde deixar esse diário, só espero que Lily não descubra.**_

_**Adeus.**_

* * *

Harry fechou o caderno e sentou-se na cama de Sirius na mansão Black. Seu pai não tinha idéia de como estava certo ao dizer adeus.

Mas esse era um presente maravilhoso, era como se ele tivesse os pais ali ao lado, falando como dois adolescentes de dezessete anos.

Depois de ver o que pai e Sirius fizeram com Snape na penseira era muito bom ver que o pai amadureceu e que sua mãe o amava sinceramente.

- Harry! - gritou Hermione entrando no quarto ofegante.

- O que houve? - perguntou levantando-se, a amiga sorriu.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu! - gritou deixando o garoto curioso. - Conseguiram tirar Sirius do véu! Sirius está vivo!

- O que? - perguntou Harry.

- Vamos! - gritou Hermione puxando-o para fora do quarto agitada, Harry pegou o livro e colocou no bolso da capa.

Seus pais devolveram Sirius para ele. Com esse pensamento Harry fechou a porta do quarto que logo seria esquecido, pois ele e Sirius se mudariam para o chalé que foi de seus pais.

- Adeus – murmurou Harry depois de fechar a porta e sair correndo feliz com Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:** Oii!! Fico radiante que você tenham acompanhado a fic!! :D Muito obrigada!! A autoras sabem como isso é importante e as leitoras quando virarem autoras também vão saber! *-* Valeu! Beijos.

_**Feliz Natal!**_


End file.
